A Heart Torn In Two
by Akatsuki-Members
Summary: Sasuke stood there quite. “what out of words to say?I guess you should just forget about me and let me be with Neji.Maybe then we would be able to raise a nice small family in peace-”I squeaked as I felt Sasuke’s lips connect with mine once again.
1. Strange Picture Stealing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did a hell of a lot of things would be different.

Sakura:15  
Naruto: 16  
Sasuke: 16  
Neji: 16  
TenTen: 16  
Ino: 15  
Kakashi, Tsunade: … Old.

Ch 1- Strange Picture Stealing.

Walking here doing nothing just taking a walk, and do nothing!  
Ever feel like you can't do anything for the person who needs you the most, even though you really want to? That's how I feel. I try every day to help Sasuke in any possible way I can, but it never seems to work, he always pushes me away. And now he left me and the village here behind. Sometimes I think it was my fault. Because I never helped him, and he always told me to leave him alone but I never did, I just kept annoying him.  
'Why can't I do anything right!?' 

"Sakura!?"

'He left all because of me!'

"SAKURA!"

"Why do I have to be like this all the time!?"

"SAKURA!?"

"Why me!"

"SAKU–"

"GHAAAAAA!"

"ra?"

"Naruto, why do I have to be like this!?"  
"Like what, Sakura-chan," asked Naruto as clueless as ever.

"Like this always so annoying and weak," She asked depressed

Naruto looked at her in pity. He hated seeing her like this, she would always blame herself for Sasuke leaving.  
'If only Sasuke can see her now, just to see how much pain she's going through'  
"Sakura-chan you're not weak, but you can be annoying at times," replied Naruto.

"See what I mean I'm annoying," she stated. "No wonder Sasuke left. I must be some big annoying brat."

And she started to walk away before Naruto can reply.  
Naruto wanted to go after her, but he knew it would be best for her to have some alone time. So he went to go get some ramen. (-A/N: I love ramen It's SO good! -Her Bestest Buddy: Get Back To The Story! -A/N: Okay Geezz!)  
When Sakura got to her house, she still blaming herself in her mind she found out that there were some things misplaced in her house. (She's not living with her parents, she moved out . . . yeah)

"What on earth happened here," she said out loud when she got into her room she saw her whole room destroyed.

"Who could do this and how did they get in," she wondered out loud again.  
Soon she decided she should report what happened with Tsunade.

"So that's what happened huh? …," Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied

"Very well. This seems to be happening a lot for some reason. Was anything missing?"

"Yes, a few pictures of myself and family, even pictures of my dog," Sakura said, amused at her own words. 

"That's odd…, " Tsunade stated.

'Tell me about it,' stated Inner Sakura.

'Shut up! Can't you see were talking to Lady Tsunade?!'

"Well Sakura, since you're the only person that those people have stolen from, you will have to stay with someone else. For your safety "

"Okay with who though," Sakura asked, a bit irritated. 'Great, anther person to chase off with this annoying gift of mine,' Sakura thought.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled to the other room. 

The door suddenly banged open and there stood the oh so mighty Shizune and the oh so wonderful bacon Tonton. (lolz. I'm Hungry now! Darn!)   
"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

"Find all ninja s that Sakura knows and they must not be on a mission. Call them here," Tsunade ordered.

"Right Away lady Tsunade," Shizune then bowed in respect and left the room.

"All ninja," Sakura asked.

"Yup," She responded.

---------  
5min later.  
----------

'Well I sure do have a lot of friends,' Sakura thought.

"Well It's not that bad I mean at least people don't have to fight over you," Tsunade said.

"Well…," Tsunade started. "Neji you wouldn't mind having Sakura stay with you for a while would you?"

"Not really, just as long as she stays out of my way," Neji stated. 

"...Ummmm . . . flicks tongue…Okay then. … What do you think Sakura?"

"… Uuuuhhhh…How thoughtful," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hn," was Neji's answer.

"Well then," Tsunade started sweetly. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura ran out of there, while Neji just walked quickly (or jogged --') out the door. 

-------------------------------------------------------  
Hyuuga Manor

"So Neji where am I going to stay," Sakura asked. (They're walking to his room just to let you know.)

"My room." He said not even looking at her.

"And ware will you sleep?" She asked again.

"My room" He said again.

"NANI!?" Sakura yelled.  
"Can you keep it down?!" He half yelled and snapped.

"Gomen." Sakura apologized.  
---------------------------------------------------------

In Neji's room.

Well, Neji's room was very big, and had a king size bed, desk, some CD's, a TV, and a blow up mattress that Neji was putting up. The walls were a grayish color and his bed sheets were tan. His carpet was a white color.

"Nice room Neji." Sakura said happily, even though she really didn't like it at all.

"Hn," was his only reply.

'My god, he's starting to sound like Sasuke-kun, what if I'm being too annoying?' She asked herself.

'I know maybe will chase him off to.' said her inner.

"Sakura." Neji said.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to sleep her or what!?"

"Umm its only 8:05," She said.

"That's because your going to spar with me in the morning." He stated

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I have nothing else to do, and I'm not leaving you alone in my room."

"Joy. I get to train with the oh so powerful Neji Hyuuga." She stated sarcastically.

"Watch it Pinky." He threatened while glaring at her.

"Yes Milady," She said quickly.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Sleeping time.

'Ok I'm not feeling comfortable here with a boy in the same room as me.' She thought

'Tell me about it. It's so weird, maybe we should tell him.' her inner responded  
'No no! We will just be annoying.' she said.  
Soon enough her and her inner fighting to the death, until Neji spoke up.

"You're not comfortable, are you?" he asked.

Sakura snapped out of her argument and said

"Me no way!"

"Liar," He stated.

"Ok well maybe a little, but its ok, I know I'm just being annoying and weak so night." she said quickly and pretended to be asleep. 

'Annoying?' He asked him self. 'She's not being annoying where did that come from? She's just being worried and uncomfortable. And I can admit this is kind of odd.'  
He said to himself. He saw Sakura 'sleeping', he knew she wasn't but let it slide anyway.

---------------------------------------------

Ok so what do you think? Review please. Ty. We'll be updating soon.


	2. A S H

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.

Ch.3 - A S H?

--  
Next morning (early) at the training grounds.  
--

"Neji what are we doing here so early in the morning? The sun hasn't even come up all the way yet," asked a very sleepy Sakura.

"I told you yesterday."

"Still. Can't we do something else rather than train?"

"Other than train?!" He asked, and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, I mean you can still train but I want to do something else in the morning like maybe get something to eat since you were in a big rush and we didn't eat. And the fact that I'm weak I don't stand a chance sparing with you," she said depressed all over again.

Neji noticed and really didn't want her to be depressed but he wanted to train, but she was depressed. 'Damn Sasuke what is a matter with him!?'

"Fine what would you like to do?" Neji asked in a kind tone. Sakura realized this but didn't say anything cause she liked this Neji better.

"Do you allow dogs at your house?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, just as long as its well trained" He stated.

"Can we get my dog from my house and bring it to yours? And some other stuff also?"

"Fine lets go"

And they were of to Sakura's house. When they got there Sakura lead Neji to her room, which was still destroyed.

"Blossom!" She yelled.

"ARF! Arf" There was the cutest little Dalmatian puppy you could ever see. Sakura gladly picked her little puppy up and gave her to Neji. Neji was a bit stiff at first, but after seeing the puppy's eyes, he thought Blossom was cute. But then realized the dogs eyes were like Sakura's before Sasuke left. Happy, sparkling, and ready for almost anything.

"Neji are you ok?" Sakura asked after seeing Neji stare at Blossom like he was.  
"Hn"

"Come on" She said, and he followed her to the kitchen. And sat on the chair in front of the scratched up table. He saw a knife in the table and the letters A S H.

"What dose A S H mean to you Sakura"

"……. Nothing" She said not really wanting to give the explanation.

"Did you do that?" He asked.

"…. Yes" she answered not looking at him as she continued to pour dog food in a big plastic bag and putting it in a big beach bag and gathering other stuff for her dog.  
Neji was still trying to figure out what A S H meant he was thinking Sakura so that might be what the S stands for……. H for …. Haruno. Yes there! Sakura Haruno! But what dose A stand for? What did she say yesterday that might give me an idea?

Flash back

"Don't worry about me I'm just being annoying and weak."

End of Flashback

Annoying there! Annoying Sakura Haruno! A S H. Why does she always say she's annoying? Neji thought after he figured out what A S H means.  
Sakura went to Neji and handed him the blue beach bag with all of Blossom's toys, bed, food, hairbrush, soap, and blanket. (Must be a really big bag then to hold a doggy bed. lolz)  
Then Sakura lead Neji to her room which was even more destroyed. Neji looked around and could tell Sakura didn't do this, she would do nothing like this to her own room. She grabbed another bag which was a yellow one that was like a messenger back but wasn't. And started packing some cloths while Neji sat next to the bag on the bed with Blossom and the beach bag still in hand.  
Suddenly he wondered;

'What the hell am I doing carrying all this stuff for her the dog, I don't mind but the bag. What the fuck?!'

A couple of minutes later, Sakura was done packing all she needed. And was nice enough, to offer that she hold every thing. But Neji was even nicer by taking the bags. While she holds the puppy on the leash.  
On the way back to the Hyuuga Manner Sakura wanted to talk to Neji but she thought he might think she's Annoying and weak. Neji new she thought this but he really didn't think of her as annoying or weak. (Much) So he Decided to tell her that right now.  
"Sakura…" He started

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't think of you as annoying or that weak."

"You don't?" She asked as they were arriving at the Hyuuga Manner.

"No."

"May I ask you some thing?"

"What?"

"Why must I stay in your room?"

"We are having new Family members there we only had 3 guest bed room's, and one of my aunts had new twins, and she turned the guest rooms into nurseries for both of them. And the third one is going to be Hinata's new room so they are painting it and stuff."

"Neji.." (now they were in Neji's room)

"Yeah?" He asked FINALLY looking at her, but he regretted it because he say tears staining Sakura's face.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." She said as more tears came down from her eyes. And she just sat on the blow up mattress.

"Sakura…." He whispered to himself really. and put down all the stuff including the dog.

"I'm always such a burden, and I bet a lot of people would of got rid of me by now, but you haven't and I thank you for being so nice," She said as she sobbed even more.

Neji went to sit next to her, on her left, slipped his arm behind her back and grabbed her right shoulder and made her lean on him. She didn't refuse to and even grabbed his shirt and sobbed in his chest. "Thank you so much Neji-kun" She said to him.  
------------------------------------------------------

Ok so what do you think? Review please, Thanks. I really got into the crying moment lolz. Well hope you like it, we'll be updating soon. :D


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. BELIEVE IT!

Ch.3- Date!?

After Sakura finished crying, she asked Neji if they could get something to eat, but Neji was still worried about her. She claimed she was fine, and Neji didn't believe her, but they went out to eat anyway.

At the restaurant  
"Sakura are you sure your ok?" Neji asked once again, for the 20th time.

"Yes Neji," Sakura said in the sweetest tone, while smiling at Neji.

After a couple of minutes, the waitress came and asked for there order. Sakura ordered a simple turkey sandwich, and Neji ordered a ham and cheese sandwich. They were both eating, then a girl named Tenten came up to them and asked;

"Neji?! Sakura?!! What are you doing hear!?" she asked loudly.

"Eating," Neji stated simply.

"A-a-are you o-on a-a D-d-date?" she stuttered.

Sakura almost chocked on her food, and looked at Neji to see what he was going to say.  
Neji sighed;

"Yes."   
Sakura just looked at him wide eyed and then just smiled.

"Neji…." Tenten whispered. And she ran off with watery eyes nobody noticed though.

"Umm... Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Yea?"

"Umm... Ano… Never mind ill ask you later."

After they finished eating they paid for the food, or Neji paid for the food, and they were currently walking back to Mansion.

"Neji, why did you tell Tenten we were on a date?" Sakura asked.

"Because we were."

"Was that a way of asking me something?"  
"Maybe" He said with shifty eyes

"Why won't you ask me then," She said getting a bit closer to him.

Neji suddenly got nervous and began to shudder and blush a bit.

"U-Ummm…." He began "What I-I M-mean to say is…umm"

"Go on." Sakura engorged.

"Sakura would you b-be m-my g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-" He just stuttered.

"Yes!" Sakura said happily.

"YOU WILL!?" He asked joyfully. "I mean you will?" He asked a bit more calmly

"Yes!" She said again.

"SCORE!" He yelled to the sky.

Sakura just giggled a bit, and hugged him. He was a bit shocked at first, but gave in and hugged her back. Suddenly before they knew it, they were on the floor in the dir,. And a guy yelling on his bike saying; "GET A ROOM!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Neji yelled.

"Oh Shit! Dattebayo!" Then he was gone in a flash.

Sakura giggled a bit and turned her head to Neji and was about to talk, but she couldn't because she found his lips on hers. Both were wide eyed and looking at each other. Sakura relaxed a little, closed her eyes and kissed back, and Neji loosened up and kissed back also. (YAY!) Finally both needed air, and pulled away quickly to get as much air as possible.

"That was odd," Neji said, still panting for air.

"Yea." Sakura replied.

And they both went home to play with Sakura's puppy.

---------------  
To be continued  
----------------  
Sorry the chapter was so short and fast. And sorry Tenten and Neji lovers.  
So Please let me know if you liked this chapter or story. No flames please thanks.


	4. Some Place Safe

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.

Ch 4 Some Place Safe

Night soon fell upon Konoha, and everyone was sleeping…except one person, with brown eyes currently holding a kunai in her hand and hitting it against the wall over and over again saying in a mantra;

"One day Sakura you will pay for taking my Neji-kun away," and with that she went to her bed and fell asleep.

_"Hello?" Sakura said out loud, as she was in the middle of the forest. _

"_Sakura," a voice said out of nowhere. Sakura looked around, but couldn't find anybody. _

"_Who's there!?" She demanded. _

"_You don't remember me?" The voice asked in fake disappointment. _

"_Who!?" She yelled again. _

"_Shame." It said. _

"_WHO!?" Sakura screamed. _

_Then there was a bright light, then the forest was gone, and in the middle of the bright light there was a lifeless Sasuke with blood stains every where. "Dead," the voice said again. _

"_SASUKE!!!!!!"_

"SASUKE!!!!!!"

"Sakura!"

"Neji!?," Sakura asked.

"I'm right here. Are you okay?" Neji asked worried for his new girlfriend.

"Y-y-yes" She stuttered.

"Sakura…." He said like a father would when they know your lying about something.

"Y-Yes…. NO!" She said as she broke down once again.

Neji heard Sakura scream for Sasuke, and just the thought of it broke his little heart little by little every time she said Sasuke's name. Why hadn't she called out Neji's name? He was after all her boyfriend. She should depend on him! Not Sasuke! But Then he thought; What if she still has feelings for Sasuke? Maybe she doesn't even like Neji. He didn't know anything right now but, he was going to ask her, just not now. Any idiot would know that it's not the right time to ask.

Neji got up from his bed and went over to the blow up mattress Sakura was on, just like he did before when she broke down, he slipped his arm around her neck and made her lean on him. Soon Sakura fell asleep in Neji's arms, and he found him self falling asleep also. He also couldn't help but fall backwards on his back, bringing Sakura down with him. They were both sound a sleep on Sakura's blow up mattress.

Well let's see how Tsunade is doing shall we, she might be sleeping like she always is at 2 in the morning. BUT WAIT! She isn't dosing off!

'Who on earth did this to Sakura's house? Then steal her pictures none the less.' She thought; If they took every picture of her from birth to her pets, then they must be looking for her. Not someone from the village, someone who has never seen her or hasn't seen her in a long time. But who?…. SASUKE! That has to be it! I must tell Neji. I'll just go there now. Tsunade thought.

-DING DONG-

"Yes?" Hiashi asked as he answered the door.

"I must speak with Hyuuga Neji, ASAP," Tsunade answered.

"Come in." He said as he locked the door after Tsunade went inside. He quickly lead her to Neji's room. Once they got there Hiashi tried to open the door, but found it locked. Tsunade tried to open it but it was indeed locked, then all hell broke loose.

"NEJI HYUUGA OPEN THS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" Hiashi yelled.

"SAKURA THIS IS YOUR TEACHER! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOU KIDS BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING!" Tsunade yelled a bit louder then Hiashi.

Then the door flew open, and there stood Sakura and Neji with blood shot eyes, bags under their eyes, and messy hair. (With their clothes on! You pervs! Lolz…. ANYWAY…)

"WHAT!?" They both screamed.

"I must speak both of you Neji Sakura." Then Tsunade pushed them in the room, let her self in, and locked the door while Hiashi went back to bed.

"Sakura, you are in danger." Tsunade began. "I think Sasuke Uchiha is after you." After Neji heard this, hell broke loose again.

"**WHAT THE F&K IS HE GOING TO DO WITH HER! THAT MOTHER F#$R! SON OF B#!H!!"**

"NEJI CALM DOWN!" Sakura scolded like a mother.

"Fine"

"AS I was saying…." Tsunade started again. "Sakura, have you noticed anything different or something?"

"Yes I have. I had an odd dream."

"What about?" Neji and Tsunade asked at the same time.

After Sakura told them about her dream, they were shocked.

"But, how could he do that?" Neji asked. "A jutsu?"

"Maybe." Tsunade responded. "But I've never heard of a jutsu that can do that."

"No… The sharingan" Sakura stated.

After a moment of silence, Tsunade spoke once again.

"You must leave ASAP!" Tsunade yelled.

"Why?" Neji asked

"Don't you see!? If he used his sharingan, he must be close!" Tsunade stated.

"But where would we go?" Sakura asked.

"TSUNADE'S RIGHT, WE MUST LEAVE!" Neji yelled.

"BUT WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE THE MUSIC! HE WILL COME LOOKING FOR ME KNOW MATTER WHERE WE GO!" Sakura yelled back.

"DO YOU WANT HIM TO CAPTURE YOU!?"

"NO!! I'M JUST SAYING-"

"YOU KNOW, I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU WANT TO GO WITH HIM!" Neji interrupted

"SAKURA, THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT!" Tsunade scolded.

"I'M NOT! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!?!?!?!" Sakura said as she got watery eyes. Everyone saw this, and Tsunade thought it was best to leave Neji and Sakura alone.

"Well… I'll be leaving, send a message by bird, and tell me what your going to do." With that, Tsunade left without anther word.

"Sakura…" Neji said.

"Why do you think so low of me!?" Sakura asked.

"I don't."

"Then why do you think I want to go with Sasuke! You think, just because he's my teammate and I used to like him means I'll just hand myself over?!?!?" She yelled at him, as she started crying.

"Sakura… I'm sorry I just over reacted," Neji said as he was constantly swearing at himself.

"Its fine, but what does he want with me?" She asked, as Neji went to comfort her.

"I don't know, but I think we should leave at least a bit out of the village."

"Fine…. I'll get ready." Sakura said as she began to pack. (She stopped crying by now.)

Once they were done, Neji sent a bird to Tsunade saying they were going to live in a small house that Hinata found for sale on the internet. It was a bit of money, but Hinata had enough, so she pitched in a bit. They got the house and were going to meet the owner of the house. Hinata said her good byes and went back to bed. Then Sakura and Neji were gone with one piece of paper on the table left of them saying;

'_We're leaving… to a safe place for us to live in. _

_- Neji and Sakura.'_

The end

HA! Just kidding, It's really

to be continued

BTW sorry I haven't updated my computer caught a virus. So review ty. :D


	5. SASUKE!

Mena: We don't own Naruto, If we did a hell of a lot things would be different. Right Gaara!

Gaara: Whatever

Mena: I SAID RIGHT!!!

Gaara: Yes..

Mena: Good…

Ch. 5-SASUKE!!!

--

"Where is she!?"

"ILL Never tell you!!"

"I'm asking one last time. Where is she?"

"Never! You'll never get to Sakura you BASTARD!"

"-Sigh- Fine have it your way." The mysterious man pulled out his blade;

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And stabbed it in the woman's back, there she lay lifeless, and the mysterious man leaves with a letter left

behind.

"Shizune Did you get any news on Sakura? -gasp-!" Tsunade stood there staring helplessly at Shizune's dead body. And there lay the note the man left behind saying; 'I will find her no matter what'

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole Village heard Tsunade and the man smiled a sinister smile. Everything was going according to plan, no one really knew who he was. With that he left the helpless Tsunade.

------

Three yrs have passed since Neji and Sakura left, they now lived on the outskirts of Konoha. In there small little house, and it was very peaceful there. The sun was shining the birds were singing, Sakura Was killing her alarm clock, and….. WAIT!… Alarm clock!?..

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled betting the shit out of her alarm clock.

"SAKURA ITS JUST THE ALARM! SPARE ITS LIFE!" Neji yelled fighting for the alarm clock.

"NEVER!!"

"KUNI!" And Neji ducked down. As Sakura saw this she ducked down also but then realized she didn't have the alarm any more.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled.

"HA!" He said satisfied.

"Why did you set that stupid thing anyway!?" Sakura asked

"Because we have to go shopping for your birthday party" He said simply as he walked away.

"Okay" She said suddenly active.

5 min later Sakura appeared in cloud of smoke in front of Neji, as she said "READY!" And they both left to the store.

Yes Sakura's birthday was coming up and they were very cautious out of the house. Lately they haven't got any news on Sasuke. Neji nor Sakura know about Shizune's death but they think she's coming to there party. All of rookie nine, and the rest of Gai's team are coming to the party, including Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai. The other's couldn't come, because they had some mission to go on.

--

"So tell me Neji…"

"Tell you what?"

"Why did you agree to go shopping with me?"

"….."

"Neji!?"

"I-I don't want anything to happen to you…" He said as he began to blush a bit.

"…..O.O"

"…..--"

"AWW!!! THANK'S NEJI-KUN!" Sakura said very happy with his answer.

"Hn.. Like that guy a minute ago…" Neji referred to the bruised up guy behind them.

Flash back

_"Thank you" Sakura said to cash register lady._

_"Here's your change and have a nice day. That dress will look absolutely stunning on you!" The lady said as Sakura walked away with anther "Thank you!"_

_"Sakura I'll be back." Neji said as she reached him on the other side of the store._

_"Where you going?" Sakura asked curious as always._

_"Restroom" He said as he walked away._

_"Okay ill wait here"_

_"Hn.." And he left behind the door with the little person with pants._

_As Sakura was waiting at the same spot she told Neji she would be, a guy with reddish orange hair with green eyes, darker than Sakura own came up to her and said;_

_"Hey baby what's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" He asked_

_"Hey Hot shot what's a Ass hole thing like you doing in a dress store?" She asked mockingly._

_--_

_Neji had already got our of the bathroom and saw the guy talking to sakura and both looking happyish, so he decided to hide behind the close rack just to see who the guy is and if knows sakura or whatever._

_"You know I like when there feisty" The guy stated. __**'WTF!!!!'**__ Neji thought._

"_How about You go! and leave me alone." Sakura said turning back to the cloths she was browsing through._

_"And why should I do that?" He asked all cocky like he was the best guy ever._

_"Because I Like them With brown hair and grey eye's." _

'_**Sakura…' **__Neji thought._

_"And I'm taken so back off!" She yelled and walked away._

_but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him;_

_"You know Ill be looking for you..." The guy said._

_Shit!__' Sakura thought as the same as Neji. _

_"It took me a while but I know I'll find you someday.."_

_"W-what!?"_

_" I always new there was a pink headed girl like you in the village.." He stated._

_**"CHA!! who dose this guy think he is!?!?"**__ Sakura's inner Screamed._

_"BASTARD!!" Sakura yelled._

_"Sakura who's the guy?" Neji asked from behind her._

_"This guy Neji-kun? He Wont leave me alone! I told him I was taken I really did. but he still wont let go!" Sakura fake cried as she yanked her hand back and put them up to her face._

_Neji thought she was crying for real and got really pissed at the guy for making Sakura cry._

_--_

_10 min later_

_--_

_"Come one Sakura" _

_"Yes Neji-Kin's" Sakura said as she walked away with Neji's arm around her neck. She looked back at the guy and did her peace sign and stuck out her tong and they went to buy the dress Sakura wanted. _

End Of Flash Back

When Neji and Sakura got back to there house they saw that there mail has came in Sakura picked it up and saw a letter address to her from her mom saying;

_Dear Sakura,_

_I just wanted to tell you that your father died in his sleep the other day, it seems some thing or someone put this weird substance in his glass while I was at work. Sakura dear please wish him good, and ill be coming over later to meet this Neji person like your father kept meaning to... And you better be sleeping on separate bed's or else your in big trouble._

_- forever your's Mom._

As Sakura read this she started crying and holding the letter close, she new who killed her father but she didn't think he would go this far. Neji was currently in the kitchen while she was in the living room so he didn't hear the phone ring. Sakura picked it up as Neji came in the room with two plate's of noodles in his hands he put them on the coffee table and sat on the couch and waited till sakura was done with the phone.

Sakura's back was still faced to him so he couldn't see her tears as they ran with every word Tsunade was saying as she was coversating with Sakura.

"Thanks" He heard her say as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and just couldn't do anything to stop saying the name she desperately hated at the moment.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura!? what happen!?!" Neji asked about to come to her but all she did was point to the letter and say; "Shizune to" When Neji read the letter he was speechless.

"Sakura..."

--------To be continued.----------

Well what do you think? sorry I killed Shizune people! But I put up some new stories so let me know what you think of them... please? And Review thanks:D


	6. Neji meet's mom

Mena: Alright Kiba We are on In 5...4...3...2...1... It's all you!

Kiba: Wazz up She doesn't own Naruto, and give a round of applause to A Heart Torn In Two!

Ch 6- Neji Hyuga Meet's Mom

"Why would he do this!?" Sakura Asked.

"I don't know Sakura." Neji said in thought.

"What are you thinking about at a time like this!?" She asked once more.

"I'm thinking about your mom" He said simply.

"My WHAT!!"

"I don't think we should tell her that Sasuke is the one responsible" Neji said seriously.

"Good Idea, I'll join you on that. But I think we should just keep this from her and just get over this, because Sasuke might have done it so it can get to me and I would look for him for revenge and I would just hand my self over." Sakura convinced.

"Right, so pretend that you don't really care and be on your guard more often. Every little sound can mean something, and I might not be there to help."

"Relax Neji-kun, I can take care of myself remember I beat Tsunade" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Right." Neji said a bit worried. '_She just hide's the pain behind her smile, Sasuke you idiot!_' Neji thought.

For the next 3 hours Neji and Sakura cleaned up their House so it look's clean and tidy for when Sakura's mom comes over to meet Neji. A few hours later Neji and Sakura Heard the door bell ring, with a 'Ding Dong'

"Welcome kaasan " Sakura said as she hugged her mom.

"Hello sweetie" She said hugging back her one and only little 'baby girl', as Neji approached the two hugging women. He decided to stay quiet for now while the two cached up…

" So Sakura where is This Neji of your's? " Her mom asked.

" He's right here," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi.." Neji said as he bowed respectfully.

"Hello boy.. Now show me your room's!" She demanded.

"Room's? Why?" Sakura asked

"Oh Just to umm.. See something dear."

"Okay this way"

As Sakura's Mom follow Sakura and Neji close behind, Mom wanted to talk to this Neji boy privately.

"Well this is my room, and that's Neji's room" Sakura said pointing to her room then to Neji's on the other side of the hall.

Mom took a quick look In Sakura's room which was a bit messy, then in Neji's which was perfectly clean and tidy.

"Yes I see…." Mom said in deep thought.

"Well kaasan I'm going to cook Dinner, what would you like?" Sakura asked.

"I don't mind anything." She replied.

"Neji?"

"… Whatever's easier" He said.

"Well I'm off kaasan You can wait in the living room.. You to Neji" Sakura said sensing her mom wanting to talk to Neji.

"Okay" Mom said as a "Hn" was heard.

There was a weird silence as soon as they sat down and Neji had know idea what he was going to do. Outside he seemed calm and ready fore anything, but on the inside he was screaming.

"Tell me Neji.." Mom started.

"Hn.."

"Have you ever made Sakura cry?" She asked.

_Flash back_

"_YOU KNOW SOMETIME'S I THINK YOU DO WANT TO GO WITH HIM!!"_

"_NEJI I DON'T WHY DOSE EVERYONE THINK THAT!?!?!" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes._

"_SAKURA ITS NOT THE TIME TO THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT SASUKE!!!" Tsuande scolded._

"_IM NOT!!!" Sakura yelled completely breaking down._

_End Of Flash Back_

'SHIT!!!' He thought.

"Well!?" Mom said impatient.

"…Yes.." He said ashamed.

Sakura's mom was shocked, This boy had seemed very nice and he just said he once maid her little girl cry!

"How many time's!?" She asked angry.

"Once, but she was under a lot of pressure at the time" Neji responded seriously

"What did you do to make her cry?" Her mom said cooling down a bit.

"I Umm… Yelled at her.." Neji said.

Never mind she was pissed, Extremely pissed. '_Why this boy Neji Hyuga! How dare he!_' She thought furiously. Her anger was really starting to show and Neji clearly new this.

"If you want you can send me away to never see Sakura Again." Neji said.

"Why!?"

"I had no right to make her cry and to tell you the truth I made her cry two times."

"Say WHAT!?!?"

"She cried because she was thanking me for being nice to her on a mission, that when I started liking her, the other time was because she heard that some person that she used to love was after her and I yelled at her because I thought she wanted to go with him. I also think she deserves better, I mean look at me I tried killing my cousin."

Well that cooled her down a bit she was very happy with the white eyed boy.

"I will never do that Neji Sakura likes you, but tell me do you love Sakura?" She asked.

"…. Yes…"

"Then that's a good enough boy for me."

"NOW!! On with the fun stuff! Tell me what those eyes do!" She demanded. Neji smirked a little and activated his byakugan.

--To be continued.--

Next time on A Heart Torn In Two.

"IT'S NOT ME!!"

"HOW COULD I BE SURE!"

---

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!"

--

"SASUKE!!!!!!!"

--

"SAKURA!!!!!!!"

--

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HYUGA!?!?"

"SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO UCHIHA!!!"

--

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

NEXT TIME CH 7: SASUKE'S WARNING! -long chapter-

READ AND REVIEW!! SEE YA' SOON:D


	7. Mena's note! plzz Read!

**Hi People, I need some help here! I dont know if i should have the story NejiSaku or SasuSaku, so im puting up a voteing thing. Review and put if you want NejiSaku or SasuSaku, which ever I have more votes on I will make the story that pairing! Thank's and please **

_**Read and Review!**_

_**- Mena ;p !**_


	8. Sasuke's WARNING!

Mena: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura: Yeah and you better like this chapter cuz She worked hard on this!! CHA!!!

Mena: you go girl!

Mena, Sakura: High five Woot! Enjoy!

-

A Heart Torn In Two Ch 8: Sasuke's WARNING!

Sakura's mom left soon after dinner. And she new Sakura's father would have loved Neji as his own son. So now Its almost time for bed and Sakura just can't sleep! '_Damn, why cant I sleep! I'm tired but Then I'm not. I just have this strange feeling in my stomach._' She thought. she was so deep in thought she didn't know Neji come in and sit beside her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh! yeah I'm fine, I just cant sleep." She stated.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I think so,"

"would you like something to drink maybe water or something,"

"I'm fine."

"alright," He just gave up since he could tell she didn't want to talk.

"Why wont you go to bed you look tired." Sakura said looking at Neji.

"I guess...Call if you need anything and don't go outside without me from now on." He stated.

"Okay fine" And with that said he left to his room.

Sakura eventually got up from the couch and went to her own room to try to fall asleep. she tossed and turned till she got comfortable. and she eventually fell asleep, but she regretted it.

"_Sakura"_

_"Oh no,"_

_yes she was in the same dream that she had before she left with Neji. But there was no bloody Sasuke on the ground._

_"Who are you!" She demanded._

_then The room turned Dark and in the distance she saw someone running towards her screaming her name._

_"Sakura!"_

_"Sasuke!" She said Shocked._

_But then the flour cracked in between them._

_"Sakura Listen It's not me!!"_

_"What!"_

_"It's not me damn it!! I didn't do anything! You have to believe me!" He yelled as the ditch got bigger and bigger. Sakura yelped a bit as the floor moved inch my inch._

_The face of Orochimaru then came and said_

_"Sssasuke, you disobeyed my orders!"_

_"Snake!" The both yelled._

_"Well Sssakura, Ill be looking for you!"_

Sakura bolted up from her bed with beads of sweet dripping down her face, with her heart beating so fast she pressed her had over her chest to ease the pain a bit.

she laid back down but didn't she didn't want to sleep there, so she jumped out of bed with her pink tank top on and doggy print pant's And went over to Neji's room She saw he was still asleep so she crawled onto the bed and put the covers over herself and snuggled against Neji.

Neji stirred a bit and opened one eye to see Sakura fast sleep next to him, He rapped an arm around her tiny waist and went back to sleep.

--

The Next Morning was very hectic for everyone, Sakura's birthday was today and Neji had to get Sakura to leave the house with Ino. Sakura thought they were going to pick everyone up for the party, but boy was she wrong.

"Say Sakura Ino invited you to go shopping today before the party." Neji said.

"She did!?!?" She Asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah so here's 50 bucks and go buy something nice for yourself." He said handing her the money.

"Thanks Neji-kun!" She exclaimed. she gave him a peck on the cheek and left to Ino's.

"Neji Is It the cost clear!?"

"Yeah" He said.

"GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed popping out of no where.

"Quit down and get Shikamaru, Temarie, Choji, Shino, and Kakashi From my room. " He demanded.

"Aye Yie mon Capi ton!" He exclaimed as he raced up the stairs to Neji's room.

Neji went into the kitchen to find, a mad Tenten, a hipped up lee, A 'Youthfull' Gai, A scolding Iruka, And a Laughing there asses off Kiba and Akamaru, and a giggling Hinata.

"Alright guy's she's gone " Neji said.

"Good cause this is gonna be hard to do it in a certain amount of time." Temari said as she walked through the door.

"Troublesome..." Shika murdered following suit.

"Shut up!" Temari yelled frustrated with all this; ' troublesome this ' and ' troublesome that ', 'troublesome' 'troublesome' 'troublesome' Its like ' GOD STFU ALREADY!! '

'-sigh-'

Just then the doorbell rang "I GOT IT!" Naruto Yelled.

"God we can hear you all the way outside!" Konkuro yelled.

"Quit down Konkuro" Gaara said walking in.

then Tsunade came up.

"It's really hard watching Gaara while you know he can kill you." Tsunade said coming in with a pervie sage behind her watching her every move.

"OI!! Pervie Sage your here to!?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey kid" He said and every one walked in.

"Alright! Hinata-Sama you Tenten And Temari cook the cake-" Neji started but was cut off.

"Temarie cant cook" Gaara stated simply walking in the Kitchen door while everyone followed behind. (Must be one big Kitchen!)

"Yes I can I just cant do the hard stuff I can mix the batter though."

"Okay.." Neji started. "All boys help me with the decorations! Kiba, Akamaru set up all the gifts on the coffee table in the living room!"

"Oh thanks i guess I'm not a guy, You girly man!" Kiba said a bit pissed, while Akamaru barked behind him.

" I'm not girl damn it! " Neji screamed.

"You take to much time with your hair!" He argued back.

"WILL ALL OF YOU S.T.F.U!!!" TenTen yelled! "GOOD SHUT UP WILL YOU ITS BAD ENGOUGH I HAVE YO BE HERE AND THEN YOUR ASSES ARE ALL BIG DUMB FUCKS AND I HATE SAKURA!! DAMN IT ALL!!! IM OUT OF THIS FUCKEN PLACE!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!! ALL OF YOU!!! GOD I HATE THIS FUCKEN PLACE!!! DAMN YOU HYUGA NEJI!!" TenTen yelled extremely pissed. (Sorry i maken TenTen all Evil and Crap.)

There was a long silence after that and then they all heard a "LETS GET THIS STARTED!!!" Along with a 'HELL YEAH!!' Then there was blaring music and everyone was helping get ready for Sakura's birthday party!

"Hey girly man! where do i put your gift!!" Kiba yelled over the blaring Music. (They were listening to Sum 41 - Makes No Difference: I do not own the song or the band.)

"DAMN IT INUZUKA IM NOT A GIRLY MAN!!" Neji yelled!

"Whatever What Do You Want Me To Do With Your Gift!?!?"

"Leave Her In My Room!"

"Fine!!...Hey Akamaru Take her to Neji's room k?"

"Arf!" And he lead 'her' to Neji's room.

---With Sakura On the Streets Of Khonoha----

'_I don't really want to go with Ino right now._' Sakura thought '_I don't really feel like doing anything anyway so what is there to do? Maybe I should just go home? but Neji-kun said... Well we do have to pick everyone up for the party. maybe i should just go home and help Neji-kun_' And with that decided she left to go back home.

-----Back with The party------

Ding Dong

"Hey Ino-chan" Temari smiled.

"Hey Where's Sakura!?" Ino demanded.

"Isn't she with you!?" Neji asked as he dropped all the decorations he had in his hand.

"Watch it Girly!" Kiba yelled as the decorations came flying on him.

"No She's not! I waited for half an hour! it only takes her 15 min. for her to get to my house!" She said frustrated.

"Maybe her youthful self decided to go looking for the wonderful most youthful of youthfully youthfulness in all of the youth-OWW!!" (THANK YOU!)

"Shut Your Youthfull self up!" Shikamaru yelled as he bonked him on the head.

"Gai-sensei did you hear him!?!" Lee Yelled

"Yes lee!" Gai replied

"H-he called me youthful!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSIE!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSIE!"

Then There was a sunset background and the waves were splashing in the horizon! (That dose not make sense) Then they were both pulled in a tight hug from each other. as anime tears fell from there eye's

'_**Idiot's**_' Everyone thought.

Ding Dong

"EVERYONE SAKURA-SANS HERE!" Hinata exclaimed using her brakeman

"CRAP!" Kakashi, Iruka, and the sanin's said.

-With Sakura-

"Neji-kun!" She started

"open up! I forgot my key's!" She yelled on the other side of the door.

a few moments later she heard shuffling and then Neji came out and handed her, Her keys.

"I thought you were going to Ino's?" He asked

"Nah I just thought-"

"Why don't you go train then" He interrupted.

"Well that's not a bad Idea but-"

"Okay then it should be good, come back in like 3 hours K bye!" And he shut the door in her face.

"O.O... Okay then I guess i have no choice." And she then left to the training grounds.

-Inside-

"Few!.. That was a close one." Kiba sighed out.

"Yeah..." Temari piped.

"Okay she left!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome..."

BONK!!

"_Your _troublesome, Shikamaru!!" Ino yelled tacking her fist away.

"troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbled so Ino couldn't hear him. Which she didn't.

"Well Lets get back to work!" Neji demanded.

"Yes! come on youthful friends!" Lee chirped.

"The loutos blooms twice!" said gai.

"HAI!!" Everyone said in a Happy tone.

-Training Grounds-

THONK, THONK

pant, pant, "Out of Chakra" Sakura sighed out.

She collapsed on the tree behind her, as she slowly tried to regain the air missing form her lungs. Sakura was training out side the village, She reported to lady Tsunade and of course Tsunade said yes. She had been Training for about 2 hours, She took a take out on beef ramen so she could have a Minnie pick nick with herself. And she was hungry right about now, so she set a small blanket on the ground and picked up her basket and got out her ramen. As she was eating she heard shuffling deeper in the forest, Sakura being Sakura got curios and decided to see what it was. She put down her ramen and went into the forest, as she got a bit closer she heard a thump.

Sakura looked to her side and saw a Kuni stuck in the tree behind her, she took a few steps back and looked around.

"Sa- Sakura,"

"Who's there!?!?" She Panicked.

"You don't remember my voice anymore, wow this is going to be annoying,"

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed as she saw him sprawled against a tree.

"There ya go," He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I came back"

"I Know that! Sasuke what happened to your arm!?"

"I had a little trouble coming back,"

Sakura then evidently went up to him and started healing him.

"Sakura listen to me, Its not me" Sasuke stated

"... How could i be so sure!?"

"Its Orochimaru! He Want's you now! He want's to control Chakra better then anyone in the

world!"

Sakura stopped healing him as he got on his feet

"I thought he wanted you!!"

"He's planning on getting in you and then killing me to get my eye's!"

"..."

"Sakura you have to get out of the village! You will die if you don't, He already known's where you

are! If he finds you, everyone will die! He will be unstoppable. He already got the speed, He's faster then lee! He's got everything! excepts us." Sasuke warned.

"I will not leave my home!"

"Well i guess I will stay." he said, and jumped towards the village.

"why?.." She asked to know one.

-20 min's later-

SWOSH!

"Sakura."

"AAAaaa! Damn It Neji!!"

"Come with me"

"Okay."

-At the house-

"Happy birthday Sakura!!!" Everyone yelled as the popped out from couches, chairs, doors, every where.

"Wow! thanks everyone" She said as she put on a fake smile.

Everyone noticed even Naruto.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Neji asked.

Sakura sighed and said; "Sasuke-kun's back"

"Teme!?!?" Naruto said as everyone else said "SASUKE!?!?!?"

"Uchiha!" Neji exclaimed as his chaw clenched, and his blood boiled, his fist tightened.

-Flash back-

_"What are you doing Hyuga!?" Sasuke asked pissed._

_"Something you should've done a long time ago Uchiha!" Neji answered as he went up to Sakura._

_"Oh Hi Neji" Sakura greeted._

_"Hi, Sakura would you like to go eat some ramen with Naruto and Hinata-sama?" Neji asked._

_"Umm.. Okay sure"_

_"Great lets go!"_

_'Damn you Hyuga!' Sasuke thought._

_'Take that Uchiha' Neji thought happily._

_-End of Flashback-_

Knock knock knock

"I GOT IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

As he opened the door, Naruto grew wide eyed and quit as did everyone else.

"Sup, dobe"

"SAKURA YOU INVITED HIM!?!?!?" Naruto asked with an accusing finger.

"You did!?!?!" Neji asked pissed.

"No I didn't" Sakura said calmly.

"Hey, what did i miss?" He asked.

"Sakura..." Neji whispered as he walked to his room.

"NEJI!! wait i can explain!" Sakura yelled.

"Did i miss something?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone nodded there heads as Sasuke had this blank expression.

-To be continued-

Well what do you think? Read and review! and just to let you know SasuSaku Is winning! By 2 I think, and NejiSaku has 3! Thanks and Review!!


	9. Old Rivals! Neji VS Sasuke

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto!**_

_**Shikamaru: Troublesome…**_

_**Mena: ((BONKS Shikamaru on the head.)) Your troublesome Shikamaru!**_

_**Shikamaru: Ow ((-.-'))**_

_Ch 9: Old Rivals! Neji VS Sasuke!_

"Neji! Wait Please!! I Can Explain!!" But By the time Sakura reached the door to Neji's room He slammed the door in her face.

"Neji… Please let me explain." She asked to the door.

When she heard no answer she decided to let him cool down for a bit, but she was pissed none the less. At Who? At Sasuke of course. She stormed down stairs to the living room till she stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." She whispered, but he had to really listen in order to hear her, so that what every one did.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" Every one jumped at the sudden outburst and flinched all the while. Sasuke tried really hard to cover his ears but even that didn't help. He saw the glass on the table shatter in little peaces.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THAT I LIVE HERE!?!?!?!? ARNT YOU A MISSING NIN!?!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!! SASUKE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ding!

"Oh look at that the cakes done ill just go take it out."

"Ill help you!"

"Me to!" And every person left to the kitchen except Sasuke and Sakura, and Neji who was in his room and punching walls.

"GOD SAKURA WHAT THE HELL'S A MATTER WITH YOU!?!? YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY IM BACK!!!!-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME BACK!!!"

"YOU ASKED ME NOT TO LEAVE!!!!"

"YOU LEFT ANY WAY AND THAT WAS THE PAST!!! THIS IS THE FUTURE!!!" She argued at the top of her lungs!!!

"I CAME HERE TO PROTECT YOU!!!" He yelled but then realized what he said a blushed. (Mena: WOW!! OOC Much Ne?)

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke came to protect her from Orochimaru most likely. But Still he ruined everything with Neji!!

"WELL I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!!!"

"TCH! YEAH RIGHT!!"

"TCH! YEAH I CAN!!"

"AND IF YOU CANT WHO WILL!?!? THE DOBE WHO MIGHT BE ON A MISSTION!!!"

"NO!!!!!! NEJI-KUN WILL!!! HE PROMISED ME!!! HE ALWAYS KEEPS HIS PROMIS UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!!!"

"SO YOUR SAYING I SWORE TO PROTECT YOU!!?? TO WHO YOU?! I THINK NOT!?!?"

"YOU SWORE TO KAKASHI !!! I KNOW CUZ HE WOULD ALWAYS MAKE YOU GUYS PROMIS!!"

"AND WHY WERE YOU LISTINING ON OUR CONVERSATION!?!?"

"BECAUSE I ALWAYS DID!! IT MADE ME FEEL WEAK !! AND HE WOULD SAY WHAT I SUCK AT SO I WOULD PRACTICE ON MY FREETIME TRYING TO IMPROVE IT!!!! AND I KEPT BE CALLED WEAK BY YOU!!!! AND YOU JUST SAID YOU CAME HERE TO PROTECT ME!!"

"WHAT EVER!!! LIKE A CARE ANYWAY! AND WHAT ABOUT THE HYUGA!?!?"

"NEJI IS MINE!! HE WILL BE BETTER THEN YOU ANYDAY!!!" -RIP- Did you hear that? That was the sound of Sasuke's heart and pride being ripped into two.

"Fine if you want it that way then I'll leave you alone. But I wont leave the village again." Sasuke said with hurt in his eyes and voice.

"why…." Sakura asked suddenly feeling sorry for Sasuke. '_why did I have to say that?_' She asked herself.

"…." He hesitated for a moment, but decided to explain himself any way.

"Because… Over the years I've realized that this was my home. Because a pink haired girl lived here, and wherever she lives, is wherever My home is….." With that said he left with out a second glance at the only Girl he really loved.

Sakura suddenly felt bad, She just yelled at Sasuke for no apparent reason. Sakura went over to the couch and sat down .

'_Man! Why did I have to yell at him? He did nothing wrong. -sigh- I think I just lost a close friend, maybe I should apologize to him later. First things first though! I got to go explain to Neji what happened. . He's probably heard every last word we said in our argument… I hope he didn't take anything the wrong way.' _She thought. But first she went into the kitchen, the minuet she opened the door every one fell on top of each other and Kiba almost fell on top of Sakura but luckily she dogged him.

"Ummm…. You guys can do whatever you want down here.. I'm just going to go check on Neji-kun." She said plainly and left up stairs.

……

"Well you heard her!!! PARTY!!!" Ino yelled.

"YEAH!!!" Every one joined in.

Kiba turned on the stereo to high blast and they were dancing and listening to 'Who I am Hates Who I've Become' (Mena: I don't own the song or the band)

--

Knock, knock

"Come in"

Sakura opened the door and saw Neji on his bed staring at the ceiling. She went up next to the bed and sat bye Neji's side. He just continued looking at the ceiling, not even sparing a glance at her.

"Neji…" She began But she was cut off.

"Sorry.." He apologized.

"No Neji! I'm sorry"

"NO SAKURA!!" He yelled as he got up from his bed and stood up.

"I yelled at you for no reason and I'm sorry I knew you didn't invite him, but I yelled at you any way!" He said disappointed at himself.

"Neji… I-I…" Cut off again.

"I was just so mad That you might have loved him more then me! So I yelled, I had no right to but it just happened!" He said determined to get his point across.

"Neji-kun…" She got up also and went in front of him.

".. I-I Love you to." She said with a bright smile.

But before she could say anything else He Kissed her flat on the lips. She was shocked at first but woke up from her state. She shyly kissed him back, The kiss lasted for about 60 seconds till it was rudely interpreted by a; "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" Naruto yelled as he barged through Neji's room and quickly went away dancing.

"Well… Shall we?" He asked her taking out a hand for her to grab.

"Why how nice of you to ask.." She said playfully and grabbed his hand as he lead her down stairs.

_-To Be Continued-_

_**Mena: Yay! I Finished this Chapter! ((dose happy dance!))**_

_**SASUSAKU IS WINNING BY 2! NEJISAKU NEEDS 1 MORE TO BE EQUAL TO SASUSAKU! OKAY? OKAY, GOOD OKAY! READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. The Doggy Is Back

Ch:10- The Doggy is back.

Now is the time to open presents for sakuras b-day party lets she what she got.

Neji got her a- blue sparkling dress. That fit her perfectly. (Aw..)

Shikamaru- 20 bucks cuz he was to lazy to get a real gift. (-Gasp- Shikamaru give me back my money!!)

Ino- A lacy bra and under ware. Black and hot pink. She said "_just in case maybe Neji will like it, -hint, hint- ha ha!_" (Eww… --)

Naruto- Coupon for free ramen. (YAYAYAYYAYA!!!!!!!!!)

Hinata- Perfume, which smelled really good. Neji kept getting high of off it. (I would to)

Kiba/ Akamaru- Scooby Snacks! (YAY!!)

Pervie sage- All Series of his perverted books. (Wait reading book shut up! Lolz Jk. kidding people!)

Kakashi- 'Protection' As he would call it (SIKO!!)

Tsunada- A pack of Sake! (55 bottles of bear on the 55 bottles of bear take one down, pass it around 54 bottles of bear on the wall!!! YAY!)

Iruka- Text books (Sick ass whole!)

Gaara- box of blood (cool)

Temari- Two fans. (Okay)

Kunkuro- A dolls of all her friends. (Creepy)

Shino- A dead framed butterfly. (Aw poor bug.)

Lee- Dead flowers. (They died in the box)

Gai- An Invitation to Lee's room! (I would totally go… Kidding…-shifty eyes- no really… kidding… or am I? okay for real kidding…)

Choji- 5 Bags of chips (Good Call)

Anko- A pat on the back! (Cheap ass)

Okay I'm just going to stop that right here, cuz I'm out of presents. So Yeah.

-Flashback-

"_Okay Every one Calm down!!!" Neji yelled, but everyone was still loud._

"_I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" He yelled once again, this time they did.._

"_Now then It is time for the center present!" He said Again._

"_Yeah! Woo!" Every one cheered._

"_What is the center present?" Sakura asked._

"_She has lived with your mom ever since you moved," Ino said._

"_And Neji-nii-san was n-nice enough to bring h-her hear," Hinata joined. _

"_N-no you mean he got.." Sakura started but got a big smile on her face once Neji pulled out a puppy from his room…_

"_Blossom!?!?!?" Sakura asked surprised and happy._

_The said puppy jumped out of Neji's arms and Into Sakura's ._

"_Aw! Thanks Neji-kun!" Sakura said joyfully As she went up to Neji and gave him A kiss (Or -cough-, lip lock -cough -) Everyone soon started cheering and Ino started Crying for no reason at all. The guys started whistling, Girls were putting big smiles on there faces, cheering, and jumping. Etc._

_-End of Flash back- _

After Sakura party Every one left with "Happy birthday Sakura", "Bye Sakura-Chan", "Great party", and even "Bye Sakura hope you have fun with Ino and Kakashi's presents -Wink, Wink-" Both Blushed at this and basically died when everyone Laughed at that. Well now it was just Neji and Sakura and the puppy, Neji was getting tired and both were cleaning up the house, Blossom was dead asleep. Sakura was out in space, but still more tiered then Neji.

"Sakura… Why wont you go to sleep I'll clean the room" Neji offered.

"Oh.. No that's okay Neji-kun I'll help you clean"

"No go to sleep… I'll clean this up tomorrow."

"Fine I'll help you tomorrow then"

"-sigh- You are so stubborn"

"I know, but you Love me" She said sticking out her tongue

"Tch.. That's what's said about it." He said rolling his eyes.

-To Be Continued-

_**Mena: Well there ya' go. Sorry I didn't update sooner I'm really sick right now and it's hard to concentrate on something. So I'm a bit better now but still sick as hell. SO read and Review ty. **_


	11. Sorry?

I dont own Naruto

Ch 11 sorry?

The next day Sakura woke up early in the morning, She did her daily thing she dose in the mornings. Then went to the kitchen and filled up blossom's dog dish, The dog was still sleeping though.

Next Sakura picked up the other things on the floor her and Neji didn't finish cleaning the other day. She Went to go Check Neji's room To find that he was still sleeping. Sakura checked the time and saw that it was 7:30 am.

"This would be the perfect day to say sorry to Sasuke" She Said out loud.. .

"Then It settled off I go." Sakura left a note on the table saying she was going to Ino's.  
well she wasn't lying.. She was going to Ino's she just didn't put going to Sasuke's.

Sakura stepped out of her house warring a black and hot pink tang top, and blue jeans. '_now if I were Sasuke ware would I be? Training duh!_' She thought.

While Sakura was walking to the training grounds she passed by the ramen shop and Saw Hinata, And Naruto, She guessed they were on a date or something. Sakura sighed and continued walking. When she finally reached the training area she Saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the training ground by himself looking to the floor.

"Sasuke?" She called.

".. What no Sasuke-kun anymore? Am I to rough for you?" He asked.

"Sasuke-kun I came to say that I'm sorry about yesterday, I.. I had no right to yell at you like that… Its just that It's been really weird with Neji lately. "

"…. Weird?"

"Yeah.."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks you are Orochimaru, And I don't know…"

"Yes you do know" He said looking at her fully in the eye's.

"Please Sasuke Don't make me say it…"

"Sat what?"

"You know what And you just get a kick out of it."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"He thinks That I L-Love you more then him…" She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"More? So you still love me?" He asked with a little hope.

"Sasuke.. I Do Love You And Neji but I cant forgive you." She said with dread. Sakura then left, with a depressed Sasuke behind her. She took a few steps forward but Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"what?" She asked.

"I just…. Want to see what it would be like." He hesitated at first but was going to do it anyway.

"What are you talking about-" She couldn't finish her sentence, she suddenly felt something on her lips, she was shocked to see That Sasuke's lips were on hers. But this kiss wasn't like Neji's, It was like electricity just bolted her. With Neji it was calmer and sweet. But both held the same emotion it was meant to present. Sasuke pulled away slowly and in seconds he was gone. Sakura stood there dumbfounded.

'_he kissed me…._' She thought '_but.. Neji oh no.. what if he found out Sasuke kissed me?! What would he do? Think? Would he dump me? What am I going to do!?!?_'

_**To be continued**_

_**Mena: well what do you think? Sorry I have not updated but im grounded so you know what that means… and don't forget**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!**_

_**ALSO,**_

_**NEJI SAKURA IS WINING…. I AM CLOSING THIS COMPATION IN A WEEK OR SO, SO NEXT SATERDAY IT WILL BE CLOSED! THANK YOU! **_

_**R&R DAMN IT!**_


	12. A Visit To Ino's!

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto!!**_

_**INNER- Oh yeah!!! MOTHA F-**_

_**Mena: SHUT UP!! Thiess are our readers!!  
**_

_**INNER- SO!!**_

_**Mena- Respect dumb ass!!! Anyway! Well I hope you guys enjoy! Just to let you know!… I love you guys more then I hate myself!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**_

_**INNER- REVIEW DAMNT!!! REVIEW!!! WE WANT YOU TO REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! OR ILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND-**_

_**Mena- WELL!! I hope you read and review and enjoy! **_

A Heart Torn In Two!

Ch 12: A Visit to Ino's!

"okay! So tell me!" Ino demanded

" what is there to tell? He kissed me big deal.."

" BIG DEAL!?!?!? YOU MEAN A HUGE DEAL!!" she yelled

" I know! I'm trying to get over it INO!!" I yelled back

" sorry"

" what do I do now?" I asked laying back on Ino's bed

" well figure out what your options are.." She said getting up to shut the door then coming back to sit on the floor

" well… one, is to forget that ever happened…" I said getting up and fully looking at her.

" what if Sasuke dose NOT do that,"

" well he is SASUKE why would he not want to forget it?"

" if he would want to forget he wouldn't have done it"

" good point.. I mean he wouldn't do that just to forget, it would take up to much of his time to forget the whole thing ever happened."

" see what I mean, man is Sasuke ever a pain in my gorges ass" she said playfully

" Haha! Nice Ino, you should tell him that just to see what he would do!"

" Or… I GOT IT!!!" She exclaimed

" Please don't tell me its to move to wave country and change my identity" I said frustrated.

"…. … NO of course not!"

" Is that so?"

" It was to… umm… kill… someone?????" she asked rather then stated.

" INO!!!" I yelled " I cant KILL anyone!"

" SHUT UP! I was just taking a guess!"

" okay I got one! What if I told Neji what happen?"

" lets see… " she said getting up and doing her hair " he would trough a fit, run out the door with steam coming out of his ears, march his ass down to Sasuke's place, and kill that mother fucker"

" I guess your right.." " What If I broke up with Neji?"

" Then Neji would be heart broken, get depressed, take his anger out on Hinata-chan, then realize what a fool he's been and kill himself."

" damn… What if I… killed myself?"

" they would be both heartbroken and then kill each other " Ino said dully..

" damn it! Is there no option when no one has to die!?!?!" I yelled collapsing on her bed once more!

Knock, Knock

THUNK!

" Sakura! don't kill my door!!"

" Sorry I got a little hipped up" I said going up to the door and taking the Kuni I just threw out of the wood. Ino Came up behind me and opened the door once I left to go back on her bed.

" WHORE!! YOUR MOM SAYS TO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN STARS TO EAT DINNER!!!!" Yelled a girl, bout my age. Blond hair and dark green eyes.

" SHUT UP MAYU!!!"

" what ever. What is she doing here?" she said coldly looking at me

" my friend, in my room, so get out.." Ino said harshly. Mayu ignored her and steeped inside and right in front of me.

" why its Sakura Haruno" She said with fake enthusiasm. I got up and fully faced her with cold, dark, emotionless, hard, eyes.

" What's it to ya"

" I hear you're the hu-Gay's bitch"

" And I hear you're the slut around this house" I could tell she was from the looks of what she was wearing. Lets see white see through shirt open stomach and really, REALLY short shorts. And from the looks of it she wasn't a ninja. She wore no headband, accept a funny looking mark on her right hand. It reminded me of Sasuke's but it was different, it was a blood red color, and instead of comas it was stars. But four instead of three.

" Listen whore! I don't know who you think your messing with, but you better get up out of my face" She said shoving me away from her.

" I'm not in your face bottom feeder, your up in mine" I replied shoving her out of the room and slamming the door in her face while locking it.

" Damn Sakura, I never knew you can fight like that with out betting the shit our of anybody" Ino said to me

" tch.. Whatever. What's her problem anyway?" I said rudely

" An old Sasuke fan girl hag, I think she over heard us talking.." she said in deep thought, from the looks of it

" is that a bad thing or good thing?" I asked full of curiosity

" a bit of both actually… if she did over hear us then… well.. I don't know what she'll do, but on the bright side she might actually give up and Sasuke for once in her life.

" I see…"

_** To Be Continued **_

_**Mena: Well that's all, sorry for the long wait. I'm REALLY busy. Lots of things going on. LOTS of things. I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! **_

_**REVIEW NOW!!!! NOW I TELL YOU, NOW!!!!!**_


	13. What To Do

_**Mena: I don't own Naruto**_

**Ch 13, What to do..**

After I left Ino's house I decided to go home. On the way there I ran into Naruto.

" Hi Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled

"Hey, Naruto, what's up?" I asked

" Sakura are you okay? You seem.. Confused or something?"

" I'm Fine." I said walking away.

" Nee Sakura-Chan don't be so bitchy!" He yelled with a cheery smile

" Excuse you!?" I yelled turning words him with steam coming out of my ears.

" oh, nothing" he said with a smile and left to the ramen shop

I sighed in defeat, this has been a really confusing day so far. I don't know if I can take it anymore. What am I going to do?

I walked down the dusty roads. I stopped suddenly. I looked in front of me only yards away I see him.. Sasuke. He stopped also, enough to take a glance at me and then turned to his right and took the long way into the village.

Once he left I concluded that we were both going to avoid each other till I actually decide to do something about that damn kiss.

I continued to walk to my house while thinking, what If I really did wind up breaking it off with Neji? What would he do? What would he say? He was such a sweet guy I don't know if I had the guts. I love Sasuke, but I love Neji… Neji was there for me when I had no one.. Sasuke was my first love who protected me all those times when I was week and helpless. He came back to protect me. He came back to warn me about Orochimaru….

" Saukra?"

I snapped my head to the side to meet with the one and only Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru! You almost gave me a heart attack!!" I yelled putting my hand to my heart. He lazily chuckled.

" you are to troublesome, what are you doing anyway, your lucky I saved you or you would have been knocked out"

" what?" I asked confused. Knocked out? From what?

" Yeah, you almost bumped into that tree," He pointed to the tree in front of me. " you didn't even see it" He smirked.

" Oh well, thank Shikamaru" I sighed out.

" Its fine I guess. What were you doing anyway?" He yawned out.

" I was just thinking…"

"about?"

" Hey, shikamaru? What would you do if you loved someone but your old love kissed you then you realized that you sill love that person… what would you do?

" well…." He thought about it for a while. It must have been a bit hard but easy at the same time. He loves Ino, but also realized he loves Temari.

" well, I would tell the person I'm with, how I feel. Then I would see what they would say. If they seemed sad, then I would probably stay. If they were mad about it then I would leave. If they were sad that means they just want you to be happy, if they were mad they just wanted you to themselves. If they were overprotective about it and started yelling why you should go to that person. Then they really care about you… am I right?" he asked completely clueless of what he just said.

" wow.. I never thought of it like that before.. Thanks shikamaru." I said joyfully as I walked away with a small wave and good bye.

I never thought of it like that.. Maybe I should do that.. But If I stood with him if he was sad… or overprotective.. Then would he still want to be with me? Sigh, so many things to think about.. What if he found out!? What if he found out!? And thinks I kissed HIM!! What am I going to do? I threw my head down in disappointment.

As I reached my house I unlocked the door and was meet with a joyful Neji.

" Hey Sakura" He greeted , as he came up to me.

" Hey" I said, he kissed me then pulled away unsure.

" You taste different…" He said a bit confused.

" …. Hm.." I mumbled. And walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a pop tart form the shelves and started to eat it. Neji soon came with a disgusted face..

" what?" I asked still munching my pop tart.

" How could you eat that cold? Put it in the toaster at the least!"

" But I like it like this" I said still chewing. He chuckled.

" ha-ha, I know you do," he said as he left the room with a smile

I sighed. '_what am I going to do? What will he say?" _

_** to be continued **_

_**Mena: sorry for the long wait.. AGAIN! I'm really sorry I really am trying to update. See I uploaded a chapter to anther story yesterday and updated this story today so I'm getting a bit on track! Please don't be mad! And I'm sorry its so short! I promise you guys I will try to update this story within 2 days from now. But can you people please REVIEW!!**_

_**REVIEW!! GIVE ME SOME BACK UP!! TELL ME WHAT IM DOING RIGHT OR WRONG!! OR SOMETHING!! THIS IS ONE OF THE STORYS THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE AND ADDED TO THEIR FAVS BUT I HARDLY GET REVIEWS!! COME ON!! PLEASE!! THAT ALL IM ASKING!! REVIEW!!**_


	14. string pulling

_**Mena: HEY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! SO, SO SORRY!! **_

_**Ch:14**_

I came into the room unsure of what I was going to do. Neji sat peacefully on the couch, watching TV. I walked in front of him.

"what is it Sakura?" he asked concerned.

'_here it goes'_ I thought.

" Neji-kun, what would happen if…. Oh… I don't know… someone lets say…"

'_I cant do this' _I chickened out. Neji sat their confused.

" some one got hit in the face!" I covered. Neji looked uncertain at me, but played along anyway.

" umm.. Well.. They might hit that person back?" he questioned.

" yeah, yeah, I knew that!" I said with a fake grin and ran back to the kitchen.

The door slammed shut behind me.

" damn" I muttered to myself. "I cant do this"

I heard the phone ring and guessed Neji would pick it up So I got the second pop tart I left helpless on the countertop and continued to eat it.

" SHIT!" I heard Neji yell. I ran to the living room and heard Neji continue to talk on the phone.

' what's wrong?' I mouthed.

" yes, Tsunade- Sama " he hung up the phone, and look at me seriously.

" Tsunade said Orochimaru has gotten somewhere in the village using someone to pull some strings"

" who" I asked angrily

" Tsunade thinks its Sasuke" He said aggressively

"DAMN IT!!" I swore. I barged out of the house and ran to the training grounds.

The sun was beginning to set and everyone was on their way home.

I took some shortcuts to get to the training grounds Sasuke takes, just in case he was heading home early for dinner or something.

I finally got to the training grounds and didn't see anyone in sight. I decided to go to his house.

It was a bit longer to get to considering it was I bit outside the village. I got there about half hour later. The lights were on and saw Sasuke behind his window on the phone.

I sneaked near the window just enough to hear his conversation.

" Yes I told her!" I heard him yell.

"no! I wont do anything like that! If you want to do it, do it yourself! I don't work for you anymore!" he continued

" ….. Orochimaru" I whispered.

I heard Sasuke grow quite, he walked cautiously to the window. And this was my time to shine.

I threw myself in the window and allowed my foot to connect with his face. He fell to the floor and threw kuni's my way. I dodged them. He swiftly got up and ran at full speed towards me. I went to the side and slammed my foot in his back and pined him against his wall. The phone lay helplessly on the tile floor.

" Sasuke! What do you think your doing!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

" Sakura, get out of here!" he yelled with rage

" why!? So you can plan with Orochimaru!?" I yelled back

" WHAT!?" he screamed

" YOU HERD ME!!"

"Sakura its not what you think, I'm not doing anything with Orochimaru"

" oh yeah and I guess he just decided to give up and turn himself in! that's why he's in the village!"

" Sakura, listen-"

" NO! I wont listen to you anymore! First you say you come to warn me, now you help him come here!! Do you want me gone that badly!! Right when you come and ruin my relationship with Neji!!"

" OH SHUT UP!! WHEN I KISSED YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE PUSEHD ME! INSTEAD OF STAND THERE LIKE A DUMBASS!!"

" DON'T YOU DARE POINT FINGERS SASUKE UCHIHA!! DON'T YOU DARE!!"

Sasuke grabbed my arms tightly and pined me against the wall next to ware he was. My back was facing him, and my face was against the plaster.

He took a Kuni and pinned it to my neck.

" NAME THREE GOOD DAMN REASONS WHY I SHOULDN'T JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

" I ONLY NEED ONE UCHIHA!" I yelled

" NAME THEN!!"

" BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!" I yelled.

'_what are you talking about?" _I thought to myself. I stood there shocked at what I just said. that's imposable. No way, he wouldn't love me.

"… what?" he whispered shocked.

" because… y-you love me.."

he put down his knife and turned me around to read my expression. His eyes were dark and filled with hate. I kept my hard expression on my face. It was positive yet hopeful at the same time.

" ….that's not a good enough reason" he said slowly

" so its true?" I said mockingly

" shut up!" he said harshly. I had a smug look on my face. I was prepared now.

" hm…I wonder what Neji would do If I told him the all so mighty Sasuke is in love with little old me. Especially if he finds out that you forced yourself on me."

'_this is in the bag' _thought

Sasuke stood there quite.

" what out of words to say? I guess you should just forget about me and let me be with Neji. Maybe then we would be able to raise a nice small family in peace-"

I squeaked as I felt Sasuke's lips connect with mine once again.

'_What are you waiting for!? Push him!" _I yelled at myself

_**Mena: well there… review. Ty. Yeah. Srry for the long wait, sorry again. And again. Ahem, sorry. REVIEW PLZZ!!**_


	15. Realization

A heart torn in two..

Ch. 15

"_what are you waiting for!?" _I asked myself..

"_push him away!"_ I cant.. Why cant I push him..

Sasuke parted from me just to get a breath of air, and continued while I slowly closed my eyes as did he…. He shot his tough in my moth and explored my mouth.. I threw my arms in his back hair and grabbed fistfuls of his damn locks and pushed him towards me. I then heard myself moan, and that's when I realized what I was doing.

I shot my eyes open took my hand out of his hair and pushed him as hard as I could off me.

"No Sasuke! I refuse to do this with you!" he looked at me in shock. I walked towards the phone and picked it up. Turned off and then back on. And dilled the only number that I thought was right…

" yes hello. Come to the Uchiha manner.. I have someone to report.." I continued to talk while Sasuke kept staring at me in shock..

I hung up the phone and looked at him.

" I finally realized something Sasuke.."

"what is that.. Sakura?" he asked silently

" I don't love you… I love.. Neji" I said with a smile. I laughed lightly. I wasn't sure why but I had the need to laugh. Sasuke looked at me hatefully.

Sasuke came up to me.. Sword in hand. I slowly looked up at him…Then… It was dark..

_**Mena: srry for the long wait. Here and there's still more to come. So REVIEW.**_


	16. It's Over

_A Heart Torn In Two_

_Ch 16_

Nothing But Darkness.

Everything Was Gone... Nothing was left.

But I guess in a way this was a good thing. I couldnt see anything.

Then I felt warm liquid come out of my gut.

"Sasuke.." I whispered.

"Sakura... Thank you"

--

Sasuke stood over my lifeless body. looking down at me. he grabed his sowrd once again. and there was thud.

And just like that one time... He was gone... I was gone... then...

... I knew

.it was Over...

_**Mena: Ugh! i know i ended it! its done! Over! no more! she died! he killed himself after he killed her! i didnt want it to end like this! but it just came like this. sorry if disapointed anyone but.. hey! if it wasnt good you wouldnt be reading it! **__**REVIEW!**_


End file.
